officialevershadefandomcom-20200213-history
Keiichi Haven
Keiichi Haven (ハヴエン・ 圭一 Havuen Keiichi), sometimes referred to as Kei '(圭), is the protagonist of ''Evershade Beginnings and Advanced Division. He appears prominently in Stardust Frontier, Evangelion Evolution, Stardust Requiem, and briefly in Thunder Shock, Regional Crusaders, and Evershade Endings. Keiichi is the first central character in the ''Evershade ''series and the most popular and recurring protagonist in the series. Keiichi is a young delinquent who lived in the woods with Chloe and Blaine. Believing that he was not strong enough to save his parents, Keiichi travels across the Eastern region in order to become the best, becoming rivals with Azure and is joined by Chloe and Blaine after he is antagonized by the Chaos Agency. History ''Evershade Beginnings'' ''Advanced Division'' ''Thunder Shock'' Keiichi only appears in a flashback, with a new design. He was mentioned to have beaten Azure when they entered the Thunder City Tournament but left and the position of champion was given to Azure. ''Ocean Blue'' Although he does not appear, Keiichi is the reason that Azure left his position of Thunder City champion, as he was mentioned to have disappeared by this arc, and was thus unable to help with finding Chloe and Blaine. At the end of the arc, Chloe and Blaine decide to look for Keiichi after Azure is turned to stone and Kingdom Island is destroyed. ''Regional Crusaders'' By this arc, Keiichi had a child with an unnamed woman and was not made aware of this. Chloe, Blaine, and Azure had lost all contact and knowledge of Keiichi's whereabouts, and teamed up with Kyotaro and Russell to find him. Eventually, the three reached the top of Emerald Mountain and found Keiichi, who agreed to head back with them. Using his newly acquired psychic powers, he unlocked the Time Stone and restored Azure from his stone state but left Dakera, and quickly disappeared once again. ''Stardust Frontier'' Because of the news of the Nova region's Grand Championship, Keiichi decided to participate. ''Evangelion Evolution'' Keiichi reappears as a prominent character in this arc. The organization that murdered his parents, the Evolutionary, are featured as the main antagonists. ''Stardust Requiem'' ''Evershade Endings''''' According to Alex Guy, all of Keiichi's friends and allies, save for Chloe, have died of natural causes and due to Keiichi and Chloe's healing factor, they are still alive. Keiichi's grandson, Paxton Young, is featured in this arc as a core ally to Axel and Serena; unfortunately, Keiichi remained unaware of this. During this arc, Paxton tells Axel of the legend of Alkali Mountain, which tells of a man who does not lose, causing Axel to head off in order to find the man, desperate to stop Azazel's growing threat. Eventually, it is revealed that Keiichi is the one in the legend, however Keiichi refuses to help against Azazel in fear of destroying the entire country with his demonic powers. In the climax, Keiichi arrives on the battlefield and easily defeats Azazel, motivated by Axel and Chloe's words. He quickly reunites with Chloe before departing for Europe, promising to return.